Divinus Mixture
by Dreamscapes Symphonic
Summary: After an accident in Potions class, sixteen year old Remus Lupin is sent to the year 1996. After learning of his friends' fates and his own future, he knows he can fix it. But is it worth the risk?
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This story plot is a cliché. Am I aware of that? Yes. Do I care? Not really. I just wanted to write my impression of it, put my own spin on it. So please don't review and tell me that this plot is overused. I already know. Thank you.

Disclaimer: None of them are mine. I'm just a teenager, writing at midnight and waiting for the 6th book to come out. JK Rowling owns her universe and lots of thanks to her for letting us borrow it.

Chapter 1 of 4

Potions class. That forty-five minute block of time full of agony and torment.

Remus Lupin was a genius in every school subject. Every one but Potions, that is. No matter how hard he studied or how carefully he read the directions for the day's assignment, more often than not the class ended with him desperately trying to keep his cauldron from melting or overflowing. He was always furious with himself after these episodes. His best friends, James, Sirius, and Peter always assured him that it was no big deal, that he was allowed to be bad at something. Of course, the fact that these words of comfort were always delivered through howling laughter didn't make him feel any better.

Today they were working on the Divinus Mixture. If it was mixed right, Divination students would be able to look into its murky depths to see the future. Of course, they could just use crystal balls but Professor Cambridge doubled as Potions master and Divination teacher and he loved nothing more than to mix his two passions. Hence, the Divinus Mixture.

"Is it supposed to be this color?" Remus asked James who was working with him today.

"I can't see the color through the smoke, Moony." James replied, trying to waft the greenish smoke over toward the Slytherins at the next table.

"It's kind of an orangeish-reddish."

"No. I think it's supposed to be blue."

"Dammit."

"Try adding the quills, then stirring."

Remus poured in exactly eighteen and a half porcupine quills. Then he stirred clockwise eight times. As he adjusted his ladle and began to stir counterclockwise, the cauldron gave a jerk and the potion exploded out, drenching him. His body was on fire and the room was spinning. He heard a dim scream as he was swept into the colors as they faded into black.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry searched through his bag but he couldn't find his Transfiguration essay. "Check upstairs." Ron suggested, "I may have left it there after I copied it."

"Yeah, that's probably it." Harry said, "Come on, I need to get Hermione to check it over."

As he hurried up the stairs to the sixth-years' dorm he heard Ron behind him saying, "You mean she didn't already?"

The dorm was a mess. Harry went straight for the pile of books beside his bed. He was so intent on his search that it took Ron three tries to get his attention.

"Harry!"

"What?"

"There's someone in my bed."

There was indeed someone there. The someone was clearly asleep and he had his back to them. His light brown hair was messed in every direction.

"Who in the bloody hell...?" Ron said.

"New student?" Harry suggested.

"Maybe, but what's he doing in my bed?"

Harry shrugged. "Wake him up and ask."

"I'm not waking him up. You do it."

"He's in your bed."

"So?"

"So you do it."

"But what if he's a..." Ron lowered his voice, "A spy?"

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Fine, I'll do it."

He approached the sleeping figure. "Wake up." Harry said, shaking his shoulder.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Someone was shaking him. Remus groaned and turned around, eyes still closed.

"Wake up."

He forced his eyes half-open, despite the bricks that seemed to be weighing them down. A blurry person was standing next to him. All he could see was the unruly black hair.

"Hey James." He muttered, "Sorry about the potion. Was Cambridge mad?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry and Ron exchanged looks. The boy in Ron's bed shook his head, trying to focus.

"I swallowed some of it." He said, "I think when I messed it up I accidentally made a sleeping potion because I can't keep my bloody eyes open."

He looked vaguely familiar, like Harry had met him in a shop or something. And he'd called him James. But maybe that was a coincidence. There were hundreds of Jameses in the world. And this boy was about his age, there was no way he could've known Harry's father. Right?

The boy closed his eyes again. "Let me know when Charms starts." He said, "I promised Sirius he could copy my answers."

Sirius. There was no way this was a coincidence. Ron was for once a little quicker on the uptake than Harry.

"Lupin?" he exclaimed.

The boy's eyes snapped open. "Who are you?" he demanded, "James, who – you're not James."

He sat up and looked around the dorm. "What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"Us?" Ron said, "What are you doing here? And why do you look like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like, young."

"How old did you expect me to look, forty? Who are you?"

Harry suddenly had an idea of what might be going on. "What year is it?" he asked Lupin, who was still glaring at Ron.

"Nineteen seventy-six." Lupin replied. "How did you not....Who are you? James's twin?"

"Go get Hermione." Harry said to Ron. Ron nodded, stammered something, and ran out of the room.

A few minutes later Hermione was sitting with them, trying to figure out all the details of what had happened.

"So you're telling me," Lupin said, "that I've somehow traveled twenty years into the future in one Potions class?"

"Well, yes." Hermione said. Unlike the others, she had not been completely baffled by the idea of time-travel. After all, she had used it many times during their third year. Harry had only used it once, and Ron never. But even Hermione had to be amazed at twenty years.

"Is Dumbledore still headmaster?" Lupin asked.

"Yes."

"And is Cambridge still Potions master?"

No."

"Who is? Maybe they can help."

The other three exchanged looks. "Er..." Harry said.

Lupin watched him expectantly, the patient look Harry knew so well crossing his young features.

"Do you want something to eat?" Ron asked, "I mean, it's been twenty years."

"No, no, I'm quite alright." Lupin recognized the stall technique. That could wait awhile. As long as Dumbledore was still Headmaster, he knew there would be a way back to his own time. For know he was a bit curious about the future and these people who seemed to know him.

TBC...

Yeah, so let me know what you think. Remember, flames regarding the fact that it's cliché will be rolled into fireballs and sent back to the flamer. Love to everyone else!


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, I am sooooo sorry this took so long. This week was tech week for my school's Dessert Theater, and I'm a student producer, so I've been out every night. I usually don't take this long to update. Oy, I'm sorry.

Disclaimer: Not mine. JK Rowling created everything and everyone in the story and she's cool enough to let us borrow them. Thanks!

Chapter 2/4

"So who are you?" Lupin asked a little while later. They were still in the dorm, having taken up Ron on his offer for food. Chocolate Frog and Every Flavor Bean containers littered the floor.

"I'm Hermione."

"Ron."

"Harry."

"Harry." Lupin repeated. "Are you by any chance related to a James Potter. You look just like him."

"Yeah, I am."

"How?"

"He's my father."

The look Hermione shot him made him realize that he probably shouldn't've said that. But he had asked.

This was surreal. Here they were, eating sweets and talking with someone who had been twenty years in the past that morning. Somone whom they knew and respected as an adult was lying across Neville's bed and trading Chocolate Frog cards with them. He had no idea what was in store for him. But Harry could tell he'd been through a lot already. At sixteen, his face already looked tired and there were a few strands of silver already in his light brown hair.

"Your father? Old James a father, imagine that." Lupin leaned back and smiled. "Bet he taught you how to ride a broomstick before you could walk."

He laughed and shook his head. "And who's the unlucky lady he wound up with? Wait, don't tell me." He inspected Harry closely. "Evans! Ha!"

Harry forced a laugh. "You look like her. I mean, you look so much like James, it's scary, but there's something..."

Harry didn't say anything. "Let me guess, they named Sirius your godfather?"

Harry nodded. A sharp pain went through his heart at the mention of Sirius's name. But Lupin didn't know that all these people were dead and Harry wasn't about to tell him.

"That's how you knew me." Lupin said. "I was wondering about that. You've probably been stuck with all of us for sixteen years. So we're going to stay together? Good. I think about that sometimes, wonder what's going to happen when we leave school."

Again, the other three exchanged looks. Hermione knew that they couldn't tell the truth. That could affect the timeline in ways she couldn't even imagine. It hurt to listen to Lupin go on about the life he thought Harry had, looking forward to the future. He didn't know that now, in 1996, all but one of his schoolfriends were dead and the others were dead at that man's hand. He didn't know that he himself already had one foot in the grave. He didn't know that he would believe one of his best friends to be a spy and in return, that friend would believe it of him.

"I suppose we all went to work after school. James and Sirius joined the Ministry, no doubt." Lupin chuckled, shaking his head. "It feels strange to be talking about this in past tense. But I know James wants to be an Auror. Sirius has mentioned it a few times, so maybe he is too. Peter probably found a desk job. Maybe at the Ministry as well. You know what, I'll bet we're all there. If they've loosened up regulations a bit. I'm probably washing the floors."

There was no bitterness in the last statement. Resignation, perhaps, as though he was used to the idea.

"We should let Dumbledore know soon." Harry said.

"You're right." Ron agreed.

Before they could move the door burst open and Seamus and Dean came in.

"Oh Harry! Glad to see you, mate." Dean said, "What was Snape's essay last night?"

"Properties of wormwood, ten inches."

"How does he expect...never mind, I'll write big. Thank you."

"Who's that?" Seamus asked, looking at Lupin.

"Friend." Ron replied.

Lupin held out his hand. "Remus."

"Seamus." They shook hands.

"Have to go do that essay." Dean said, "I'm Dean, by the way."

"Nice to meet you Seamus, Dean."

The two boys left. Lupin started to unwrap a Chocolate Frog, then froze. Harry knew what was coming.

"Snape?" he said, "That git's a _teacher?_"

Harry nodded grimly. "What subject, Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

Ron shook his head. "No? Then what other subject....oh hell."

Lots of thanks to everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate your wonderful comments. See you soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Again, big thanks to everyone who reviewed. (Big thanks…..isn't that from The Island of Dr. Moreau? The classic that was butchered? Anyone else agree with me that David Thewlis was the only watchable part of that movie? But that really has nothing to do with this story, does it? So we'll be leaving the parentheses now.) Anyway, yeah, my updates have been a little wonky, but to Sweetsoutherngal, don't worry. I have the whole story already written out in my notebook, so I will finish it. Plus, I really hate when people just leave stories and never finish them. So I don't want to be one of them. Okay, this author note is long enough. On to the story.

Chapter 3 of 4

They went to see Dumbledore right before dinner. He was on his way to the Great Hall when they caught up with him. He took one look at Lupin and pulled them all into an empty classroom.

"How did this happen?" he demanded.

"I messed up a potion."

"The Divinus Mixture?"

"Yes!"

"I warned him." Dumbledore said, "I told Professor Cambridge. 'Don't teach that potion. That's what we have crystal balls for."

"Has this, er, happened before?" Ron asked.

"A few times."

"How do we fix it?" Lupin asked.

"It varies." Dumbledore said, "A Time-Turner would work, but that would leave you in your own time with a Time-Turner. I daresay a few of your fellow classmates may be a bit, shall we say, curious about it."

Lupin smiled, imagining James and Sirius sending themselves back to the time of the dinosaurs.

"However, since this was a potion, perhaps another potion will do the trick." Dumbledore continued. "Maybe the Reflecus Potion, which shows the past. If you do the same thing with that that you did with the Divinus, that will probably work."

"Yeah, what did you do wrong?" Ron asked.

"Name it. I'm a wretched potion-maker."

"Well, we'll just have to find the recipe for that too." Hermione said, "You can tell us step-by-step what you did."

"Alright."

"But for now," said Dumbledore, "I'd suggest you all go down to dinner. I will help you do this later tonight."

They continued on into the Great Hall. Dinner had already begun so the four of them sat down by Ginny and Neville and began eating.

Lupin gazed over at the staff table. Many of the professors were the same ones he'd had. But sitting in the seat normally occupied by Professor Cambridge was none other than a grown-up version of Severus Snape. He was as unpleasant looking as ever and Lupin hoped he would not see him.

A few seats down, Ginny and Neville were discussing their homework loads.

"-O.W.Ls this year so they keep loading it on." Ginny was saying. "Defense Against the Dark Arts is the worst. We have two scrolls on vampires due tomorrow."

"I know." Neville said, "He's inhuman. We've got one on the defeat of Grindelwald. Three scrolls. I wish Lupin had stayed. At least he knew that we had a life outside class."

Lupin froze. The spoonful of peas he'd been about to put on his plate scattered over the table. He nudged Harry, who was sitting next to him.

"I'm a teacher?"

"You were." Harry replied, "Defense Against the Dark Arts in my third year."

"Was I good?"

Harry smiled. "You were the best."

"I'm going to be a teacher." He sounded like he was trying to convince himself. "Wait, why'd I leave?"

"Er…"

"Oh. Another timeline thing?"

"Yeah."

"Alright." He went back to his dinner, shaking his head. "Me, a teacher."

An owl flew into the Great Hall about half an hour later and landed in front of Dumbledore. He took the letter it carried and it flew off. He read the letter and hurried over to the Gryffindor table.

"I'm sorry." He said to Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Lupin. "But I have to leave right now. I won't be back in time to help you. Just do everything you did wrong with the Divinus. If for some reason it fails, go immediately to the hospital wing. Once you are recovered we will try again."

They all exchanged nervous looks. "I have complete confidence in you." Dumbledore said, "Now I really must go."

Later that night they headed down to Moaning Myrtle's toilet to begin the potion. As they set up, Hermione realized they had forgotten the porcupine quills. She and Ron decided to sneak into Hogsmeade to get some from the apothecary. As they stood behind the statue of the one-eyed witch, Harry took out the Marauder's Map to make sure no one was coming.

Lupin went wide-eyed. "Wow! That thing's still around? We're still writing it. Must've been a wrench for James to give you that and his Invisibility Cloak."

"Er, yeah." Harry said. He scanned the map. No one there. "Ron, Hermione, we'll meet you back here an hour. Stay inside the statue until you hear me knock."

They disappeared into the witch's hump. Harry threw the cloak back over himself and Lupin and headed back toward the bathroom.

As they passed a closed door, they heard voices inside.

"You'll go tomorrow then?" McGonagall said.

"I think he ought to wait a few more days. Just until Dumbledore gets back." Was that Mrs. Weasley?

There were a few jumbled voices. Then a familiar sounding voice said hoarsely, "No, I should leave as soon as possible, Molly."

"I agree." McGonagall said, "Good luck."

"Thank you."

The door opened and a small crowd came out, Order members, putting on scarves and gloves as they talked. At the tail end were Mrs. Weasley and present-day Lupin. They walked a few feet behind the rest.

"Do you think there's any chance of them joining us?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Adult-Lupin sighed. "I doubt it. I've never met any face-to-face, but I've heard stories. Sirius ran into a few while he was on the run."

Harry turned to past-Lupin. He was staring intently at his older self.

"You really miss him, don't you Remus?"

There was a sharp intake of breath beside Harry. He felt the cloak tug as Lupin started following the two adults.

"I have a few things to give to Ginny while I'm here." Mrs. Weasley said, "Good luck, dear."

"Thank you."

The two under the cloak followed adult-Lupin into the Entrance Hall. In the glow of the candles, Harry could see how much more aged and tired his face looked. His hair was almost entirely gray. He covered it with a hat, pulled his cloak a little tighter around himself, and opened the door. Past-Lupin went to follow him but Harry grabbed his arm and pulled him back up to the bathroom.

"That-that was me!" Lupin exclaimed as they threw off the cloak.

Harry nodded. Lupin sank down beside the cauldron. "Why do I look like that? I'll only be thirty-six!"

His eyes widened. "That war. The one they're talking about; it's supposed to be coming. That wizard, Volde-something."

"Voldemort."

"It's still going?"

"It started again. It ended for fifteen years."

"What ended it."

"The timeline." Harry reminded him.

"Damn the timeline!" Lupin pounded his fist into the sink. "Why do I look like that? Where are the others? James, Peter, Sirius? What happened? Why would I miss Sirius? Where's he gone?"

"I can't tell you!" Harry said, "Don't you understand?"

"I understand. I know the impact. But if you don't tell me, I will hex you."

Harry's wand was lying on the floor between them. Lupin picked it up. The rage in his eyes was unlike anything Harry had ever seen in his former teacher.

"All right." He said, "I'll tell you."


	4. Chapter 4

Well, here it is. The final chapter. Thank you to everyone who read this story and enjoyed it, especially the ones who reviewed. I'm posting this a little sooner than I was going to because school starts again tomorrow and I don't know if I'll have time within the next week to post. I will however, be beginning another story next weekend, though I'm not sure which one yet. It will be a Harry Potter one, but I have several half-finished so I'll have to see. See you all later!

Chapter 4/4

Hermione was furious when she discovered that Harry had told Lupin everything. She slammed the bag of potions materials on the floor with a BANG! Harry was grateful for the Silencing Charm they had placed on the room.

"Are you mad!?" she yelled, "Are you out of your bloody mind?"

"He threatened to hex me!"

"He was bluffing!"

"No I wasn't." Lupin said. He had been shaken by the news that all his friends were either dead or Dark, but now he sat in the corner with a thoughtful look on his face.

Hermione couldn't bring herself to yell at her favorite teacher, not even a sixteen year old version of him. So she continued to berate Harry.

"You should know this! After we saved Sirius, you of all people should know the effects this could have! If he goes back with this information, it can only change things for the worse!"

"Not necessarily." Lupin said, "I've been thinking about it and I think I have a way it can change for the better. I go back, give Dumbledore and only Dumbledore the information, then strategize. We keep Peter from joining Voldemort. We kep the spy out of the Hogshead during the prophecy. And we don't make Peter Secret-Keeper, just in case."

"It's too risky." Hermione said, "There's just too many possibilities for things to go wrong. I'm sorry but we're going to have to put a Memory Charm on you before you go."

"No!" He turned to Harry. "You get it, don't you? We could change everything! If Voldemort doesn't know about the prophecy, he won't come after you. Lily and James won't die, Sirius won't go to prison, and everything will be fine."

"No, it won't be fine!" Hermione snapped. "If he doesn't go after Harry, Voldemort won't fall. He'll still be here until Harry can fight him. That's at least another sixteen years."

Harry was torn. Part of him knew what another sixteen years under Voldemort might mean. But here was also the possibility of changing his past. No Dursleys, loving parents, a godfather, uncles, growing up in the wizarding world…he could be a normal boy.

"You know," Ron said, "we should probably get to work if we're doing this tonight."

Hermione found the directions for the Divinus Mixture. Since for him it had only been eleven hours since Potions, Lupin was able to go step-by-step through his procedure pretty easily. Hermione pointed out his many mistakes and wrote them down.

"Oy, you weren't joking when you said you were horrible." Ron said when Lupin spoke of over-boiling, his fifth mistake in four lines.

Then they got to work on the Reflecus. It was similar to the Divinus but the ingredients were mixed in the opposite order. It gave the brewer the ability to see the past in their cauldron.

Lupin added fourteen and a half newt's eyes, then stirred clockwise eight times. As he started a counterclockwise stir he braced himself, ready for the explosion.

Nothing happened. "Then what?" Hermione asked.

"Then it exploded all over me."

"Maybe if we dump it on him." Ron suggested.

"That might work." Harry said. He and Ron lifted the cauldron.

"Well, Harry, Ron, Hermione," Lupin nodded to each in turn, "It was nice to meet you all. Harry, I'll be sure to let James know his son got the Quidditch genes."

"Actually…" Hermione looked him in the eye. "I'm soory about this. Believe me, I am. But it's the only way."

And before any of the others could react, she whipped out her wand, pointed it at Lupin, and shouted, "Obliviate!"

His eyes went blank. She looked away as Harry and Ron poured the contents of the cauldron over him and he fell to the floor and vanished.

They stood ther for a while, watching the spot where he'd disappeared. Then Hermione looked at Harry and was horrified to see he was crying.

"I had to." She said, "It wouldn't've worked."

He nodded. Harry understood that it was necessary, but his chance at a real family had been ripped away once again.

"Come on." He said, "It's been a long, odd day. I'm tired."

They cleaned up the spilled potion, gathered their supplies, and went up to bed.

"Hey."

Remus opened his eyes. He was on his back in the middle of the potions dugeon. James, Sirius, Peter, and Cambridge were hovering over him.

"Was it supposed to do that?" he asked.

"Explode? No, I'm afraid not." Cambridge said, "I'm sorry but that's another D. Class is just about over so I'd suggest you go up to the hospital wing and have Madame Pomfrey check that lump on your head."

James walked him up there. "Another D? Aren't you supposed to be a genius?"

"Don't mess with me. I've got a headache. How long was I out?"

"Oh, only thirty seconds or so. But it did make for an exciting class."

"Shut up."

They walked in silence for a minute. Then Remus said, "Hey, James."

"Yeah?"

"Nevermind."

For an instant there had been so much to tell him, a universe he needed to know. Then it was gone.

THE END


End file.
